Ink jet printing head is a device for printing images with predetermined colors by means of ejecting a small amount of ink droplets at required spots on a recording plate. The ink jet printing head can be driven by either of the two methods: by thermal driven, wherein the ink droplets are ejected under expansion force of air bubbles generated in the ink heated by a heat source; or by pressure applied on the ink by the ink jet printing head through deformation of a piezoelectric, so as to eject ink droplets.
A complex and precise ink flowing path is indispensable in the piezoelectric ink jet printing head. A manufacturing method of ink jet head is disclosed in Chinese patent No. CN200410031366.1, wherein a pressure chamber and a nozzle plate are first formed on a silicon substrate, and a resist layer is arranged to protect the pressure chamber and a nozzle orifice, then the silicon substrate is etched for forming a liquid feeding channel, and finally the resist layer is removed. The process requires a complicated process, numerous steps and may cause damage to the pressure chamber and the nozzle orifice during the removal of the resist layer.